


I'm not the one you know

by bandsboughtmysoul



Category: Deadpool - All Media Types, Deadpool - Fandom
Genre: Attempted Rape/Non-Con, F/M, Mugging, Sex
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-03-21
Updated: 2016-04-26
Packaged: 2018-03-18 23:07:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,046
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3587463
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bandsboughtmysoul/pseuds/bandsboughtmysoul
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Deadpool comes across a girl in an alleyway.</p><p>Deadpool/Reader</p><p>You get fucked by Deadpool.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Initial Meeting

**Author's Note:**

> First thing I've added onto here.  
> Not my first fanfic.  
> Not my first written sex scene, though I write them horribly.  
> Just.  
> Enjoy.

Your skin trembles against his palms that press their way into your collarbones and it hurts, a lot. You gasp, your knee flying up as you hear the masked attacker laugh manically. How did you even get into this situation? All you had been doing was walking home from a friends party before seeing your very undesirable ex walking your way; so you took to the back alleyway, just for this one street though. Of course, this one street was in a horrid section of New York City. A dingy apartment building was close by and when inspected you were quite sure if it was being held up on its own. 

"You sure look fine tonight, kitten." The man growled at you, snapping his teeth that were now shown. He stroked your (h/l) (h/c) hair that had been styled to match your outfit that showed off a bit of skin, though not enough for this to happen. You immediately scold yourself for thinking so in detail for this, before squeezing your eyes shut and trying to think of a way to escape.

Nothing.

The man puts his bare, cold hand under your shirt and having it go into your pants slightly before he was tapped on the shoulder.

" 'Scuse me, sir- but I'm decently sure that this fine piece of ass lady is not in fact your girlfriend and that she really doesn't want to be here." This mans voice was serious, though still had a joking tone to it, letting out a purr when he said fine piece of ass. You felt yourself gag a little from all the masked men giving you their attention tonight. 

"Fuck off, dumbass Spidey wannabe." The goon chuckled before his hands were ripped off of you, gun shots ringing from the alley. One quick look revealed that the other masked man had shot through his eye sockets. 

"There you are, milady." He chuckled softly before murmuring "No, Yellow. I will not. No. Fucking stop." You cocked your head to the side ever so slightly before poking his shoulder softly. 

"Thank you.., though can I ask for your name?" 

"Ah! You haven't heard of me?" He clutched at his heart, feigning pain, "The name is Deadpool, Merc with a Mouth, Wade Wilson. Whatever you decide to call me, I guess." Above his eye on his mask rose, leading you to believe he raised his eyebrow as to ask you for your name.

"Oh, yeah. I'm.. Uh.. (y/n).. " you mumble out quickly before he starts cackling. Your brows knit together quickly before your hands connect with his chest, shoving him backwards, "What's wrong with my name?!" You demand angrily. 

Catching his breath and standing up from his doubled over position he speaks ever so seriously "Nothing. It just doesn't suit you."

"Like the name Wade suits someone in a skintight spandex outfit." You spit venomously at him, taking a step forward like you're in charge of the situation.

Deadpool takes two steps forward, his body pressed up against yours as your backside is against the brick wall, his bulge pressing into you as your eyes widen slowly, taking in his smell. Gunpowder, tacos and... Is that cologne..? "Listen, kitten-" he purrs out, his face a mere inch from your own and you can feel the heat growing in between your legs. This shouldn't be happening. He's a stranger. You keep mentally scolding yourself, not paying any attention to what Deadpool was going on and on about, that is until he lifted the bottom of his mask up and very forcefully pressed his lips to yours. You attempt you fight it, push him away somehow but instead your arms end up around his neck and your legs wrapped around his torso, moaning slightly into his mouth as he pressed you up against the wall harder before dropping you down. A grin was worn amongst his expression before his gloved hands slowly roamed underneath your shirt.

"Listen, babe. I haven't gotten laid in weeks, maybe months I don't know. I need this, god. I can fucking smell how attracted you are to me. You're so wet, goddamn."


	2. You've been out all night, I don't know where you've been.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As so many of you have requested, here is part 2 out of maybe more?

You sighed into his mouth before kissing back more forcefully, his tongue poking at your lips for permission to enter. Despite him being sex hungry, he was still mildly polite about wanting to shove his dick into you. Your hands gripped at the back of his neck, pulling yourself closer to his body as you can feel him growing under his suit. You tasted liquor on his lips but you didn’t mind either way as his kiss was intoxicating on its own. 

“Come on, kitten, we gotta get out of the public's eye.” Wade almost purred into your ear before his hands grabbed your ass tightly, but not uncomfortably. He slid his hand into yours and led you to his musty apartment that wasn’t too far away from the alley you two had been located in. Thoughts raced through your mind, from wanting to run to wanting to ride his cock until you were screaming in pleasure.

Your thoughts distracted you until you saw Wade looking at you with concern.

“Hellllooo? Anyone home?” he asked, gently tapping on your head.

“Yeah, sorry, where did we leave off?” you replied before lifting his mask up slowly, pressing your lips back against his rough and uneven skin. He grabbed at your (h/c) hair, pulling your head back and biting at your neck, sucking roughly as well before pulling you over to the bed and shoving you down onto it, situating you at the very end of it so your hips were sticking off of it.

“Don’t worry, babe, I know what I’m doing” he said snarkily before going down on you, twirling his tongue around your clitouris before he sticks his slightly curled fingers, moving them slowly in and out of your vagina making you breathe out a moan of pleasure. He continues his movements, his fingers delving into you faster and faster. You begin to tug at the top of his mask, trying to get his face up to yours.

“C-come up here.” you stutter, your hands shaking as he slides his body up to match yours.

“Yes kitten?”

“F-fuck me now please”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> also  
> enjoy me cock blocking you <3


End file.
